


Monotony

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Fatalistic Fortunes [3]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken some time to train the young 'bot, to keep him from attacking at every opportunity. Megatron smiled, recalling the spray of sparks, the smell of solder, the shriek of pain from the torn vocalizer. It was well worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotony

* * *

  **Prompt: Megatron / Bumblebee / monotony**  


* * *

Megatron drew back the hand that held the offering at the static-spitting hiss from the Autobot scout kneeling on the floor.

One optic ridge quirked in amusement and he settled the hand in his lap.

"Come," Megatron said and watched the flare of light in those optics. Relished it.

It had taken some time to train the young 'bot, to keep him from attacking at every opportunity. Megatron smiled, recalling the spray of sparks, the smell of solder, the shriek of pain from the torn vocalizer. It was well worth it. Only...

With the murderous impulses, went most of the fire. The scout was meek and docile, though at times, Megatron sensed the recrimination inside the processor. But otherwise, he was a good pet.

Their interactions lost the flavor of rage, the spice of defiance. They became repetitive, boring.

And boring was one thing Megatron hated.

Which brought him to now. Settled on his throne, watching the Autobot quiver.

"You won't see to your own needs," Megatron said, rolling the last word from his mouth, delectable "n" and hissing "s." He held out his hand again. "Surely, you can train him as I trained you." The sedative should have been wearing off at any time. "Unless," he continued, "you would prefer for me to do it?"

Screech of metal as Bumblebee's fingers dug into the floor and then he was crawling toward the throne.

Megatron held his hand down to Bumblebee; the small figure resting in the cage of metal fingers was beginning to stir. Its eyes opened and it coughed and looked up, croaking a single word... "Bee?"

Blue optics met red for an instant before Bumblebee grasped the organic quickly, but, Megatron noted,  _so_  gently and scrambled away from the throne.

"Train him well, pet," Megatron said, rising and moving toward the door, "I expect to see all that he has learned."

 


End file.
